Homecoming
by shazam girl
Summary: Jason's body is missing. The signs are obvious but why would Jason come back? And what does this mean for the new Robin?
1. Ghost

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made. **

* * *

_'Tim (It regurgitates mud.) I'm still here,'_

Tim shudders, then huddles closer to the computer screen. The bat cave has been put on full alert for the last hour, but even with all the added security he still feels ... vulnerable.

The voice that has made itself home in his head, has been gnawing away at his nerves, flooding him with doubt.  
The cave is buried in darkness. The little light sourced, glows pathetically from the computer screen and _ ... his mantle. _

He hasn't looked , can't bring himself to.

_'Don't look back Tim.'_

'Shut up!'

It's just tiredness that's all, he creases his forehead and massages his temples.

The security footage is feeble at best, but it is a necessary task that has to be undertook. He'd rather not be outside.

_'Don't won't to find me, do you?'_

_(eyes blackened, rolling in their sockets)  
_

Tim shivers, the cave is getting colder. He pulls his cape closer, this place is as comforting as a morgue.

_'Seems fitting.'_

He chortles, great, laughing at an imaginary voice. Not a good sign.

The footage is proving to be useless, how can someone slip into a graveyard then sneak out with a corpse WITHOUT being noticed. It didn't seem probable. ... It wasn't POSSIBLE! He slams his fist on the keyboard.

_'Maybe I dug my way out Timmy, you didn't seal me in tight enough.'_

_(fingers snapped by the strain, blackened by the dirt.)  
_

'SNAP out of it Tim!'

He shakes his head, his imagination was becoming more agitated, the less he wanted to think about it the more the images came.

Its just the stress getting to you. ...Okay let's try the footage from this angle.

'Urrgh!' This is pointless there is nothing here that Batman is going to find useful.

That is if he see's Batman, he hadn't seen much of Bats recently he doubted he was going to see him tonight or even tomorrow.

_'He's a good solider.'  
_

_(Jaw slacked, tongue too heavy.)  
_

Where would Nightwing have started? Tim runs his hand through his hair. Maybe I'm looking at this wrong. I should step away, and think about this. There has to be a logical solution.

He switches the monitor off , stretching his arms wide. The cave falls into a deathly silence.

_Giving up already, I'm disappointed in you Tim.' _

I'm not giving in. I will find you.'

_'Unless I find you first.'_

_(Hair knotted, plastered in crimson.)  
_

'That would be easier to believe if you weren't a corpse.'

If he can't fight the voice he might as well entertain it.

_'In a world of supermen is that soo hard to believe.'_

Tim frowns. This is taking a turn for the worst. The voice is starting to worry either it fatigue or he really is going crazy. I should take a break, get some rest, my imaginations getting the better of me. I should go and find Alfred.

Tim notices the sudden quicken of his heart.

_'I can see you.'_

_( Puss oozes between the lips, running down the chin._)

Tim freezes, the air thickens and the hairs on the back of his head tingle in surprise.

'Whats that suppose to mean?'

'_You're not as tall as I pictured.'_

Tim spun around, confronting the darkness, baterang ready in his hand.

Nothing.

Just the eerie glow from the mantlepiece.

'I'm out.'

Making a beeline to the lift, the sudden trace of an odor wafts through the air, it reeks of ... rot, ... meat past its best?

Tim covers his face, I'll get Alfred to investigate tomorrow. He grins, he'll enjoy that.

Tim stumbles into the lift, a little quicker that he'd have liked to admit. The Cave plays tricks on your mind. He sighs with relief, first I'll go find Alfred then I'll take a break and then I'll figure what to do with those damn security tapes.

The lift exits into the study. The place feels unusually cold, the smell he notices had followed him from the cave.

'Alfred are you there?'

silence.

'Anyone!' Is there any here?'

_'I'm still here.'  
_

* * *

_** Reviews and con crit are always appreciated. XD **  
_


	2. Regret

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made. **

**Reviews are appreciated.  
**

**Thank you for your feedback. XD  
**

* * *

Bruce knows it's late, but right know he can't face going back to base.

The weather's taking a turn for the worse, heavy shrouds of fog hang from the buildings creating dense veils of shadows. Bruce squints, the task is getting harder by the minute, soon it would be impossible.

'Batman?'

'What is it Nightwing?'

Bruce reaches for the communicator in his belt.

'I'm getting no indication of any activity, on the east side, he was not taken here.'

'Are you sure?'

'Certain. There is nothing here.'

'Have you checked everywhere ? Are you clear?'

'Bruce, please. Jason is not here. Listen I think we should regroup at the manor, Tim's not answering my call... Bruce?'

'I'm going to check the docks'

Fine, but Bruce bear in mind, none of this is your fault. Right?

...

Bruce sets out the coordinates and waits for the Bat Mobile to arrive.

To keep hold of the blame is a burden, but Bruce refuses to part with it. Jason is a millstone around Batman's neck grinding all other victories into insignificance. What good is a victory when the stakes are so high and the consequences so bitter. His face is expressionless, emotions are not needed for the mission. They are a distraction, a danger. Bruce is going to find Jason and bring him back. He owes him that.

A sudden flash of light indicates the Bat Mobile's arrival. The sleek machine is nearly invisible in the nights weather, only its lights could cleave through the murk that encircles them. The driver's door opens immediately, waiting for its driver.

Bruce glances down at the seat and has to use all his willpower not to gag.

A shard of ice pierces his chest then shatters to to his four limbs.

Dully, he picks up the object placed so precariously on his seat.

The object is cold to touch, and feels heavy to handle.

A crowbar?

* * *

'SHOW YOURSELF'

The stench is overwhelming, flooding the manor house with the fragrance of decay. Tim tries hard not to retch. The atmosphere is oppressive, bearing down on his shoulders, causing his neck to ache. Tim wipes off the cold sweat that has dripped down his forehead. His communicator is jammed, cutting him off from the outside world.

It... Jason wants him alone.

Tim walks out of the study, he'd rather face whatever it is here, than in the bat cave. Steadying a batarang he glides into the corridor, sticking to the shadows. He hopes in vain to get the jump on whatever is here.

_'Wasting your time there mate'_

Tim jumped, the voice is back.

What the hell are you? And don't call yourself Jason! What do you want?

_'Thought I was part of your imagination, starting to believe now are we?_

How did you get in my head?

_'Wormed my way in, easy to do when you are no longer living.' _

Cut that out, it's not working!

'_Want proof, come and find me'_

What have you done with Alfred?

_'I'm in the dining hall'_

Tim sighs, this is going to be difficult. The doors for the dining hall loom at the far end of the corridor. Tim can feel his limbs numb as he walks, the floor feels like it has turned to marsh as he wades closer. Cold sweat is dripping down his spine rubbing against his costume. He is surprised to notice he is shaking. The stench is getting stronger, almost to the point of suffocation, Tim's eyes sting in objection and his throat aches.

Grabbing the door handle, he recoils in shock, it is plastered in mud.

_'Not gonna back out now are you?'_

'Never.' Regaining momentum Tim thrusts the doors open.

_'Timmy, I've been waiting for this.'_

* * *

_**I shall try to bring this to a good conclusion. XD I enjoy writing the bat fam. Hopefully I'm keeping in character. Any feedback or con crit is welcome. **  
_


	3. White Noise

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made. **

**Thank you for your reviews and the followers XD  
**

* * *

Nightwing can feel it in the air.

The unmistakable sense of dread hovers around the manor. Entangled in its grasp, Dick can feel it pressing itself against his muscles draining what little energy he has left. The tension is so thick he feels like he is swimming through sand, his heart thumps in protest at the strain.

Cautiously he enters through the front door, weapon in hand awaiting whatever is lying in the shadows.

'Alfred!'

'Tim!'

The words echo across the corridors.

Silence.

Dick wanders desperately through the rooms, his thoughts become more frantic. The pulse in his neck throbs so hard that the muscles in his neck scream in protest.

Practically sprinting now, he charges into the kitchen. It is dark, and ... colder than usual, Dick shivers. A slight scent of rot floats on the air, then evaporates faster than Nightwing can pinpoint it.

'Master Richard?'

'Alfred!'

His collapsed form sprawls across the kitchen floor, on a closer inspection Dick can see that he has sustained a head injury. Small droplets of blood dribble down his forehead. His temple has received the worst of the blow and is now a furious shade of purple.

'What happened Alfred!'

'I believe someone got the jump on me sir'

'What gave it away? Did you see them?'

'No master Richard, I'm afraid my vision was blurred'

'I'm getting you to a hospital'

'It 's alright Mr Grayson, I'm quite capable of ...'

'I'm getting you to a hospital.'

What about master Drake?, The intruder may still be here.'

'Tim can handle himself, he's a smart kid.'

'Do you believe that sir?'

'Absolutely.'

While draping Alfred across over his shoulder, Dick stumbles back outside to his motorbike. Whatever is here, whatever it is, Nightwing feels that it wants both of them away. The manor seems hostile, rooms feel unwelcoming. A new presence had made itself at home, one that doesn't want Dick interfering. He is more than willing to oblige. Tim can handle this, he's ready.

Switching on his communicator.

'Bruce are you there?'

...

'Bruce listen, Alfred is hurt I'm taking him to the hospital.'

...

'Bruce RESPOND!'

...

The static hum's softly. Nightwing throws his hands up in frustration.

'This is ridiculous!'

A sudden noise, catches his attention, Dick stares at the communicator. A voice, drums, bass, keyboard.

The tune devours the static and chants to itself innocently.

Nightwing's eyes widen.

A stab of emotion runs through his chest. His mouth dries up, and his hands shake. He clumsily tries to switch the communicator off but the music fights back increasing in volume. In retaliation Dick rips the system out of his bike and hurls it across the pavement.

It had been Jason's favorite song.

'Master Dick are you alright?'

'I'm fine Alfred'

'Sir I believe you are crying.'

* * *

**Sorry for the delay I've been busy this week. Its a bit short, just setting the scene I shall get round to Tim and Batman in the next chapter. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. Hope you liked it. XD  
**


	4. Ghoul

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made. **

**Thank you for your reviews and the followers XD  
**

* * *

'Batsy, you came to visit.'

'How did you do it?'

'Which one Bats?

Bruce throws the crowbar onto the desk with such force it tremors.

'HOW DID YOU GET THIS INTO MY CAR!'

The Joker snorts, his lips pull back into a malicious smile. Although he is bound in a straightjacket he manages to force himself to sit up straight.

'That could be anyone's crowbar, although it does look oddly familiar ...'

'HOW?'

'Do you really think I'd be that subtle?'

'What?'

'How are the bird boys Batsy?'

...

'Alive? Well?'

...

'Of course one is, but the other not so sure. Where did you find these guys Bats?'

* * *

Nothing.

The room is empty.

Tim tries to control his breathing. His rasping is overbearing in the deadly silence that encompasses him. The temperature has plummeted to a piercing cold, that stings the tops of Tim's ears and the bridge of his nose. A vapor trail exits his lips as he tries to keep his teeth together.

Plucking up the courage he shouts..

'Well?'  
...

'Come on, you've been waiting for this?'

...

'Show yourself!'

...

If Tim was like Batman he'd notice the shadows darken, or the air begin to dampen., or the stench becoming more poignant.

But he's not, he's Robin.

A bloated cold hand slithers onto Tim's shoulder.

A voice, thick and coarse crawls into his ear.

_'Surprise.'_

* * *

**I found it really hard to write the joker, hopefully he's in character. Reviews are always appreciated. Hope you liked it. XD Next chapter will be Tim focused  
**


	5. Bones

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made. **

**Thank you for all the feedback it really encourages me XD  
**

* * *

A vicious force pushes Tim to the floor.

Freezing cold mud splashes across his face, forcing him to gasp in shock. He tries to regain his balance and stand, but the floor slides, greased with the puddles of earth that now coat the ground. His arms flail and his legs buckle, he tries desperately to find whatever it is that's tormenting him.

The room is empty.

_'Got ya didn't I?'_

'Not funny.'

A snicker echo's around the room. Tim gulps, what ever it is, it has the upper hand.

_'Can't take a joke? Come on Timmy lighten up.'_

'Just show yourself.'

_'I'm right here.'_

Tim frantically glares around the room. It might have the advantage here, he thought but if I draw him out I can turn the tables .

He tries to crawl forward, but the sludge sticks to his limbs flushing away his friction. He tries to move again but falls forward onto his stomach. A laugh slips into his ear.

_'Need a hand?'_

A chilled palm grips his ankle.

Tim shouts in surprise, he spins around to confront the invisible intruder.

'How?'

A damp hand runs through his hair.

'Will you CUT that out!'

Tim desperately tries to stand, arms failing he forces himself onto his knees then tries to cling to the nearby table.

_'I'd rather you stay where you were.'_

A stab of pain claws its way into Tim's neck dragging him backwards. He hits the ground hard bruising his shoulder blades.

_'Actually.'_

Tim is suddenly wrenched to his feet. The force so strong, he is temporally winded.

_'This will be better with you, on your feet.'_

'Why are you doing this?' Tim growls, annoyed at being played with, and furious that he can't do anything about it.

...

'Are you really Jason?'

...

'Well? Is this really you Jason.?'

A rapid blow strikes Tim across the face.

He is thrown to the floor. Groaning Tim clutches his cheek, blood trickles through his fingers.

'Jason?'

...

Another blow. This time to the back of his head. Tim lurches forward, blood streams down his collar bone. His chin smashes onto the floor, causing his teeth to crack.

Tim heaves, seething through his teeth. He tries to regulate the growing pain. You need to stay calm. Focus Tim!

A foot presses itself onto Tim's back pinning him to the ground.

Another blow. His shoulder screams in pain. Tim grimaces, he tries to force himself to rise but the intruder is too strong. He feels himself sink deeper into the mud. His breathing becomes harder, sludge forces itself into his nostrils causing him to choke. His head spins as hot fluid runs down his front.

Tim bids to control his thoughts as they panic. Whatever it was using to hit him with, it was blunt ... and curved. Tim tries to narrow his concentration. If I can just get a jump on it, I could disarm it.

A crack of pain targets his ribs, Tim flinches in convulsion. The weapon ... it feels like... a crowbar?

Tim coughs blood , he can sense his strength draining, the mud has encased his body burying his energy.

His vision blurs as blood dribbles down his face.

The sudden stillness of the intruder catches Tim's attention. It feels like the intruder has halted in mid swing.

His thoughts sinking into the murk. Tim manages sluggishly to speak.

'Why... have you stopped?'

His last heard words drown in the darkness.

_'I think I saw a bat.'_

* * *

_**What do you think, this was the hardest chapter to write. Reviews are always appreciated. XD**  
_


	6. Shadow

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made. **

**Thank you for all the feedback and the followers XD  
**

* * *

'_It's been a while Bruce, looks like you replaced me quick.'_

'Jason'

Bruce walks into the center of the room, facing his lost protegee.

_'In the flesh'_

'How is this possible?'

_'In the world with a Superman is it that hard to believe?_

It... Jason starts to chuckle, mangled and bruised. His hair is caked back with dried mud. Blood runs between his teeth and drips down his chin. Tatters of a costume hang desperately to his limbs, failing to hide the gauged open wounds that crisscross his body.

_'_Why did you come back?'

_'I missed you.'_

If Bruce had been noticing he could have heard the slight hint of sadness in it's voice.

But the body of Tim sprawled across the floor came into view. Feeling the panic rise in his chest, Bruce runs towards him. Digging his fingers into his palms, desperate not to show any visible emotion. It would be a sign of weakness.

He places his hand on Tim 's forehead, blood is still trickling down his face. The scene feels familiar, and Bruce has to swallow the muddle of anguish that has blocked his throat.

'WHAT did you do to Tim?'

_'Nothing more that what I got.'_

'If Tim is ...'

_'He'll be fine, it comes with the job, he should be able to handle it.'_

'What have you to prove?'

_'Everything.'_

Tim begins to groan, coming to, he shakes his head as he tries to sit up but is steadied by Bruce.

**'**Batman? I had this under control, I can take him.'

'You have nothing to prove Tim, don't underestimate him.'

_'Cute.'_

Tim forces himself to stand, feeling slightly dizzy. He could still feel the blows across his body roar in pain. The blood on his neck is starting to dry leaving him with an uncomfortable itch. He refuses to show his discomfort, he needs to be strong in front of Batman, needs to show that he is a worthy partner.

'_I have you both together, Batman and Robin, the dynamic duo, brave and the bold.'_

'What are you going to do?'_  
_

Tim readies his Bo staff, he may have lost the last round but this time he is going to make Bruce proud. He steals sideways glance at his mentor only to see, Bruce's paling face.

He was struggling. Tim has felt the effects of the loss of Jason on Batman. He was more distant, colder and certainly more stricter than he was. Members in the league had hoped that with the recruiting of a new robin he would revert back, but Tim knew the change was permanent.

_'I'm going_ _to change you, make you face your nightmares.'_

This doesn't feel right, there something wrong with this whole set up, what has Jason got to gain?

Flurried thoughts burst their way into Tim's mind. He tries to focus, concentrate but a nagging doubt crawls its way in. Look at the evidence Tim, your a detective, this doesn't feel right. Tim grimaces trying to jigsaw the pieces together. There has to be another alternative.

_'Lets face it dynamic duo, I'm your worst fear come true.'_

It grins, bile dribbles out of the corners of its mouth.

_'Anything to add?'  
_

The dawn of realization beams down on him. The clues, motive, the look, spin together to weave only one possible conclusion.

Tim smiles.

'Your not Jason.'

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay- writers block. I've pretty much sorted out the ending now thought :) Reviews are always appreciated. XD**  
_


	7. Straw

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made. **

**Thank you for all the feedback and the followers XD I love working it out as it goes.  
**

* * *

_'What?'_

'Tim, are you sure?'

'You nearly had me, I'd admit. You had the whole creepy package, right down to the voice.'

_'You're bluffing.'_

'More like the other way round.'

_'wha...'_

'The stench is just a cover isn't it. The mud's a different type of soil from the one in Jason's graveyard. You were just setting the scene.'

'Tim what are you saying?'

'If you were a ghost, able to appear at will, why attack Alfred?'

_'You're all the same'_

'No. You wanted him out of the picture. You needed me and Batman alone for this to work.'

_'What are you getting at?'_

'Batman's loss, his fear of losing those close to him. His fear of their blood on his hands.'

_'How ar...'_

'Jason is my fear, my fear of being replaced, fear of failure, fear of never being good enough. But you! I'm not afraid of you, I know what you really are, you're a parasite, a mosquito feeding off the suffering of others.'

_'Sneaky, insignificant ...'_

'You probably saw on the news didn't you? Saw it as an opportunity, a little test experiment. Batman's dead sidekick on the run. You couldn't resist.'

'Tim is it really?'

_'How could YOU see through it!'_

'You gave yourself away. YOU screwed up!'

I'm not afraid anymore,

Crane.'

* * *

_**Hope everyone had a happy holiday :) Reviews are always appreciated. **  
_

_**As for the song in chapter 3 I hadn't picked one specifically but thinking about it I'd choose 'The Killing Moon.' XD  
**_


	8. Light

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made. **

**Thank you for feedback and the followers XD pretty much nearly finished  
**

* * *

A gurgle of frustration emits from Jason's lips. His form distorts like vapor, steadily losing its concentration.

_'You will feel fear.'_

His voice is starting to crackle, like burning kindle. Tim begins to wonder how long Crane can keep the charade going, he is clearly losing his grip.

'Why should I? There 's nothing you can do to me anymore.'

_'I will hurt you.'_

'No!'

Bruce steps forward in front of Tim. Although his face is expressionless, Tim can sense the seething rage that only just lay beneath his exterior. He is trying to keep it in control.

'Your not hurting anyone Crane, your going back to Arkham.'

_'Brave words, can you enforce them?'_

'I will drag you back there myself if I have to.'

Bruce steadies a batarang preparing to strike, Tim catching his mentors momentum prepares his Bo staff, they are not going to let him off easy.

_'Hahaha, you'll be the one's sent to Arkham when I'm finished with you!'_

The stench in the room suddenly intensifies causing them both to splutter, like a fist forcing its way down their throats. Tim sinks to the floor gasping for air, his eyes are welded shut sealing them from the gas that now scorches his eyelids. The temperature plummets freezing his joints and biting at his hands. Tim tries to call out to Bruce but finds his voice gagged by the surrounding fumes.

_'Twinkle Twinkle little Bat.'_

Tim can hear Crane taunting them, he wants to stand but the vapors feel like a dead weight forcing him on his knees. His eyes are still clenched shut, entrenching him in darkness.

The sounds of screams, strikes and maniacal laughter swirl into Tim's ears. He knows which scene they enact, and desperately tries to seal them out. His wounds ache in abandonment, he feels tears slip through the corners of his eyelids.

Is this how it felt Jason?

Tim clenches his teeth together, he can feel his injures burning, fresh blood seeps through his costume.

What were your last thoughts?

He fumbles around his belt, trying to find the right container.

Were you afraid?

Clumsily, he grapples for a batarang clutching it fiercely in his palm.

What would you have done in my place now?

_**'fight.'**_

Using the full amount of strength he has left, Tim forces himself to stand, his calf's scream in protest and his shoulder numb. Tim moves into position readying his batarang. He tears his eyes open for a split second, to aim for his target.

One chance Tim don't mess this up.

He throws.

A small moan indicates the hit target.

The vapor begins to slowly evaporate, and Tim manages to open his eyes fully, to see the sprawled out form of Professor Jonathan Crane dazed on the floor.

'Good work Tim.'

Bruce has managed to stand and quickly goes to apprehend Crane. Binding the stunned doctor's wrists together.

Tim smiles.

He had done it.

'Tim are you alright?'

He can feel the euphoria rush through his body, the pain begins to melt and his thoughts start to blur out of focus.

'TIM!'

For a second time that night Tim falls into darkness.

* * *

_** Reviews and con crit are always appreciated. XD Next is the last chapter**  
_


	9. Dawn

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made. Last chapter XD  
**

* * *

Tim wakes.

The light of the room is harsh at first, forcing Tim to squint. The blurring of his surroundings begins to focus and Tim realises that he is in his bedroom. A slight hum buzzes softly in his ears. Thick layers of bandages swathe his body. Tim can feel the affects of morphine circling his body, the tips of his fingers feel numb and his head feels heavy.

Tim takes his time to survey his room and then notices the presence of a familiar face.

Alfred has insisted on exiting the hospital as soon as possible seeing it as a disruption to his routine, and is now dusting several of the shelves that decorates the room. An Ivory bandage circles his forehead suppressing his wound.

'Glad to see you are awake Master Tim.'

'How long was I out?'

'The last twelve hours.'

'How's Bruce?'

'Fine as always, he was at your side the whole night you passed out, unfortunately League business arose and he was requested.'

'What about Dick?'

'Organizing a mission, with your team, something to do with an Intergang.'

'Scarecrow?'

'You should be resting Master Drake, everything has been taken care of. The manor has been fully ventilated, and both you and Master Bruce have had the vaccine.'

Tim groans, unable to shake off the groggy feeling that clouds his head. The after affects of the fear toxin were unpleasant yo say at least. Tim swears he can still feel traces of the vapor scratch at the back of his throat.

'What about Jason?'

'What about him Master Drake?'

'Have they found anything?'

'Nothing so far I'm afraid.'

Alfred notices the crestfallen expression on Tim's face, and quickly tries to comfort him.

'But there is still hope, we will keep searching and in time we will find him.'

'Or he finds us?'

'Maybe so, Master Drake but if there is anything you can take from last night it is that you have nothing to prove.'

'Really?'

'You are a capable Robin and a worthy partner, I know Master Bruce is proud of you because I am.'

'Thanks Alfred that means a lot.'

'Anytime Master Drake.'

* * *

_** Yay Finished. Thank you to everyone who followed or commented I hope you enjoyed reading it. XD **  
_


End file.
